Overwatch : the Lt Ison Chronicles
by Xionas
Summary: This is the story of one man and his struggle to remember his life of the days he was a Lieutenant for the Organization known as Overwatch, now he returns only to figure out that his "Family" that he built has all but faded. Note: this is a character based off of lore that I've gathered from playing the game however Lt. Ison Is the only character I own Blizzard owns the rest


Ch 1. What happened to us

"My name is a little fuzzy right now all i remember is I am a lieutenant and my last name is Ison." I stated "not even Mien name?" said the blonde doctor whom looked like an angel " lieutenant I'm hurt." " wait some bits are coming back to me it was seventeen years ago."

Seventeen years ago I was at the Blown Rat drinking after a long day of mech fighting when i met him. A tall, muscular,man and speaks in moontalk "you in my seat." the stranger said "get lost don't you know who i am?" I said, " Me no care you in my seat!" " I am Scorch, master of Meka, champion of the Outback..." " ME NO CARE, I BOOM BOOM MASTER OF ASS BEATING, KING OF KILLING, MERC OF THE OUTBACK, AND YOU IN MY SEAT!", then Mako Rutledge, the Roadhog, says " it's easier to just walk away Scorch." just then Jameson Fawkes "the Junkrat" walked in and the big guy was suddenly off my back. And after that i barely saw him around Junkertown.

"I believe that's enough for to day eh herr Ison" said the angel "Ich glaube, was du meintest, war Lieutenant Ison, Miss Zeigler" I said in shock " You remember?" Just then my phone goes off its Hana " excuse me" i start speaking to her in korean " Hana, I'm kinda in the middle of something, hard to explain I'm at Overwatch HQ." " now you see, that's funny I' headed their right now" I hear a blast door open and in walks the love of my life or for the last five years before Overwatch. About six years ago I traveled the world and eventually built the Meka system and presented it to the South Korean Military to help against the dreaded omnics. Heh funny thing my best friend at the Minneapolis military institute was an omnic. Anywho after the first year or so of Meka production young Hana Song came to me as a fellow Gamer she used to play this old game called "Starcraft II" her and i started Dating and soon she learned of my exploits as Scorch. I snap back into reality to see my Girlfriend and in the soft light of the sun at watchpoint Gibraltar she looked divine, she exited her mech and slily waltzed over to me and leaned in for a kiss. I was reluctant to lean in but to be fair i didn't remember who Ana was until a few minutes ago, ah to hell with it...

"What in god's name was i thinking?" I say to myself as I lay down in my quarters with hana laying beside me asleep. "Ana could walk in at any point, what the hell should i do?" "If Ana walks in well just play the stereotypical answer, but there's a 3-1 probability of that happening" and to my minds shock she walks in "FUCK!" I say in my mind but again out loud, I just start cursing up a storm until the blonde angel stopped me and kissed me and Hana woke up and kicked me in the dick. She started to shout at me in Korean " hey What the absolute shit was that?" I reply "Well Ana and I never really Broke up I just forgot who she was She was my Intake for the new Overwatch and i eventually explained everything, Please Hana Don't be mad at me" "I'll need time to think this through" she stormed out of the room in a fury and Soldier 76 walks in, "How's life been treating you Raymond?" "eh girl problems as always Jack" " so memory coming back to you eh?" "bits and pieces, more times than not it's in a convenient flashback", and just as i say that I start to remember everyone on my first day of Overwatch. I walk in to the Switzerland base to allocate my personal belongings into my locker and when i finished hanging up a picture of my mother I hear a slam behind me as if a huge.. Well it wouldn't be ironic if i said Gorilla slammed it behind me, a low growling voice said to me " Miss your family kid?" I turn around and it's Winston, "uhhhhh your a talking gorilla, what?" then Cadet Lenda Oxton walks in "That Gorilla is my best mate, he saved me from a life of chrono-phantasma" "crono-what now?" "basically time being as picky as Blizzard was with Sarah Kerrigan but on the instance that I should or shouldn't exist." " so Wibbly-wobbly timey wimey shit." "kinda" " Riiight, well i have to head to an mission briefing some things sprouted up in the black forest" "Oh same but with Kings row, Null sector" "Talon for me"


End file.
